


After school confessions

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, High School, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave confesses to John right after class with a rose for the occasion.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider





	After school confessions

Took all day to build up the nerve, now the time is here.

John's walking up, waving and calling out to you.

You step up. You have your hand in your pocket with a crumpled up note and a rose you bought from the cafeteria to give to John.

"Hey, Dave! What's up!?" John asks.

"Uh... hey... man... uh..."

"What's wrong?" John seems concerned.

"Will you be my valentine!?"

"I-" John looks on in shock. "I- I..."

John's face turns completely red.

Dave's eyes widden behind his shades when John shouts back,

"I'D LOVE TOO!"


End file.
